Grineer Asteroid Fortress
The Grineer Asteroid Fortress, or Kuva Fortress, is a Grineer tile set featuring heavily defended chambers and rooms built into dark asteroid rock, and adorned with the blood red ornaments signifying the royalty of the Grineer Queens, this tile set expresses the power and dominance of the Grineer over the Origin system. Currently, this tile set is exclusive to the Kuva Fortress. This tile set also incorporates the ability to use Archwings in select locations. Unique Enemies *Unique to this tile set are elite Kuva versions of normal Grineer troops, equipped with the most advanced weapons available to the Grineer. **Lancers are armed with . **Shield Lancers are armed with . **Elite Lancers are armed with . **Troopers are armed with . **Heavy Gunners are armed with . **Napalms are armed with pyrotechnic . **Powerclaws are equipped with . *It is currently the only tileset, besides the Plains of Eidolon, where Bailiffs can be encountered. *Special Kuva Dargyns can attack players in open space areas on this tileset. Environment The Grineer Asteroid Fortress features many wide open areas with several side paths and alternate routes, making it ideal for Stealth gameplay. Areas exposed to space can have bridges and ziplines that allow passage out of enemy sight, while vertical heights and hidden tunnels grant lots of places and opportunities from which to flank and ambush enemies. Defenses This tile set possesses a significant number of Fortress Scanners scattered throughout, which sweep back and forth over fixed areas with a visible orange pane of light. If the scanners detect a player, the room said sensors are located in will deploy various defensive turrets to deal with the threat. Several different turret types can be found within the tile set: *'Gun Turrets', which are rapid fire weapons that can deliver a large volume of fire against Tenno. *'Missile Turrets' that fire explosive homing missiles. *'Flamethrower Turrets' that usually protect stairwells and choke points. *'Electric Turrets' that throw electric arcs that diminish shielding. *'Latcher Dispensers' that deploy large numbers of Latchers to swarm the enemy. It is possible to destroy turrets once they are activated, although they are significantly more resistant than Corpus analogues and some of them will be replaced by new ones raised from the floor mechanisms beneath after a short time. Unlike their Corpus counterparts, the turrets will remain active for a set duration of time upon detecting players. Turrets can be temporarily deactivated by shutting down the alarm for a particular room via Hacking, and players can avoid the visible scanning beams by timing their passage to avoid being detected, or use any ability-based invisibility. is also able to deactivate Fortress Scanners with Sleight of Hand, as well as take control of any turrets within range of the ability, causing them to deploy and engage any hostiles within the area. Mines Apart from active defenses, the Grineer Asteroid Fortress features a large number of explosive mines of various types, that can deal massive damage to players that trip them. There are two variants that can be encountered: *'Land Mines:' small mines that detonate when players are within the vicinity, dealing significant damage to everything caught in its blast. This mine is always active and can be destroyed from afar via any damaging attack. *'Shrapnel Mines:' large mines buried underground with a small portion visible on the surface. When a player is within the blast radius, the top of the mine is launched upwards into the air, which then showers the area below with lethal shrapnel in a large area. Unlike Land Mines, but similar to turrets, Shrapnel Mines are indestructible and harmless until they are armed by sensors. When a player is near the mine it will arm itself with a loud beep and extend its sensors on the top. Shrapnel mines can also hurt Warframes in the Rift. Mission type dependent hazards *Rescue missions introduce pressurized steam hazards and doors that open themselves only to Wardens. Additionally, there are 6 Wardens instead of the standard 4. *Defense missions have various hostile defenses around the objective that can activate each wave, which include electrified floors, poison gas, gun turrets, and flamethrowers. Missions Conclave Maps There is currently 1 map for Conclave from this tileset. Bugs *At some point individual scanners might stop raising alarms. *Sometimes players will spawn in open air, causing them to fall out of the map. Media 20171004145437_1.jpg 20171004145457_1.jpg 20171004145557_1.jpg 20171004145620_1.jpg|Ornaments of the kuva queens 20171004144412_1.jpg|Electrical Turret 20171004145641_1.jpg|Bridge 20171004145659_1.jpg|Hidden path under the bridge 20171004145744_1.jpg|Turret deployment floor platform 20171004145947_1.jpg 20171004150110_1.jpg 20171004150317_1.jpg 20171004150846_1.jpg 20171004150851_1.jpg 20171004150942_1.jpg 20171004151005_1.jpg 20171004151032_1.jpg|Cross corridor 20171004151041_1.jpg sean-bigham-sb-grineer-queen-ship-001.jpg sean-bigham-queensshipprocess-001.jpg sean-bigham-queensshipprocess-002.jpg sean-bigham-sb-grineer-queen-ship-018.jpg Patch History *Fixed being able to revive in the ceiling in part of the Grineer Fortress. *Changed Spy panic buttons in the entrance hallways of Spy Vaults to stop enemies using them and setting off the alarm when outside the vault in Grineer Fortress tileset.﻿﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Introduced. }} es:Fortaleza en asteroides Grineer Category:Update 19 Category:Tile Sets Category:Grineer Category:Grineer Tile Set